An optical transceiver is a communication module that performs optical-electric conversion and electric-optical conversion in an optical communication device. As a speed of an optical communication device increases, an optical transmission speed of the optical transceiver increases to 10 Gb/s or more and a size of the module is getting smaller.
In order to increase data transmission efficiency through an optical line, there are a method of transmitting data at high speed in a time domain and a method of transmitting data by dividing a wavelength into several wavelengths in a wavelength region.
The wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communication network uses a wavelength variable optical transceiver to transmit data to be transmitted through different divided wavelengths. At this point, the wavelength variable optical transceiver used uses a wavelength locker installed therein to make a wavelength of an output optical signal constant.
Because the wavelength variable optical transceiver uses a wavelength locker to accurately adjust the wavelength to a wavelength that can be received at a remote location, a fabrication process of the wavelength variable optical transceiver equipped with the wavelength locker is complicated and therefore the wavelength variable optical transceiver is typically expensive. Therefore, the expensive wavelength variable optical transceiver is difficult to apply to in the places where a cheap wavelength variable optical transceiver is required, such as a subscriber network.
Accordingly, the optical transceiver using an FEC of the present invention may easily select, lock, and stabilize a wavelength without using a separate wavelength locker.
Meanwhile, the Korean Patent No. 10-1230590 (“Wavelength Variable Optical Transceiver”, hereinafter, referred to as related art 1) discloses a wavelength variable optical transceiver that does not rely on a method for allocating wavelengths locked to remote nodes to subscriber terminals but may input various wavelengths to subscriber terminals and selectively transmit and receive the desired wavelength to provide convenience of maintenance/operation of a WDM optical communication network.